godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Blades of Athena
"Powerful Magical blades given to you by the Goddess Athena." Also known as "Athena's Blades", these weapons are seemingly identical to the Blades of Chaos, some of the attacks have changed, though. Given to Kratos by Athena after he destroyed the former God of War, Ares, these are Kratos' main weapons after he becomes a God. At the very end of God of War they have the same abilities as the Blades of Chaos, however in both God of War: Betrayal and God of War II their abilities are increased. Kratos will also use these weapons in God of War III. They maintain the same combos from God of War II but are replaced early in the game. For the time that Kratos is a God, Athena's Blades give off a yellow aura and posses a golden skin due to the godly magic emanating from them. After their magic is drained into the Blade of Olympus, they are then leveled up like the Blades of Chaos and end up emitting the fiery/flaming glows once again. One can obtain this gold aura and blue skin again when they get the God of War Armor (Costume) or the General Kratos (Costume). In Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, Kratos uses the Blades of Athena but in-game, they are called the Blades of Chaos. Orb Costs *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 2,750 Orbs *'Level 3' - 5,250 Orbs *'Level 4' - 9,500 Orbs *'Level 5' - 13,500 Orbs Attacks Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X'' *'''Olympic Ascension - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air. '''''Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Press circle while enemy is airborne to slam them back to the ground. circle *'Athena's Reverse' - Tap L1 just before an enemy's attack connects to parry. Tap L1 *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Rampage of the Furies' - Focus your rage on one enemy with this multiple hit attack. L1 + circle *'Rampage of the Furies (Air)' - Quickly swing your blades in this multiple hit aerial attack. L1 + circle Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airborne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo that sends enemies flying back. triangle, triangle, square Level 4 *'Increased Damage' *'Hyperion Charge (Run)' - Hold square to slash your blades in an arc, continue to hold square to initiate a running charge. Hold square *'Hyperion Rush (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge press square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. square *'Hyperion Rise (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge press triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. triangle *'Athena's Wrath (Evading)' - While Evading (R3), press triangle to create a explosive wave along the ground, launching enemies in front of you into the air. R3, triangle *''Prometheus' Torment unlocked.'' see Rage of the Titans Level 5 *'Increased Damage' *'Tartarus Rage' - Swing your blades down onto multiple enemies, launching them into the air. L1 + triangle *'Tartarus Rage (Air)' - While airborne, rain down multiple attacks and land with an explosive finish, launching enemies into the air. L1 + triangle *'''''Prometheus' Inferno '''unlocked. ''see Rage of the Titans Trivia *The Blades of Chaos and The Blades of Athena are some of the few weapons that can be upgraded to Level 5. *At the start of the game the Blades have a blue skin but once they reach level 5 they have a red skin. *In God of War III it seems the blades are upgraded to level 5 but when you attack, they have a fiery yellow skin and a new design where the blade is more spiky. It has been said that they will be replaced by new blades known as the Blades of Exile. *They are the most well balanced weapon in God of War II. *If you see carefully, at the last battle against Zeus, in the sequence after you travel back in the time, you can see that Athena's Blades have got their original skin (the blue one) instead of the normal one. This could hint that the red skin they had in game after reaching level five was introduced later in the game, and so this sequence was made before this change was made. Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War II Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Betrayal